


Fire 'em Off

by nataliefn



Series: Fourth of July [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Ramsay, Fireworks, Fourth of July, M/M, Poor Reek, Stealing, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliefn/pseuds/nataliefn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramsay gets really drunk on the fourth of July, that doesn't bode well for Reek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire 'em Off

“Reek! Where are you, you dumb cunt?”

The small pet shivered from his spot in his kennel. His master knew where he was, he’d locked him in here himself.

“Reek you know what today is! Come out and play, you can’t from this, the boys would be oh so sad if you didn’t join our adventures!” A very drunk Ramsay Bolton stumbled into the laundry room. From what Reek could see his hair was completely disheveled, he’d ripped his pants in two separate areas, and vomit had been spewed down his shirt, Reek really hoped it was his own. He looked at the kennel and smiled lazily. “There you are baby! I’ve missed you so much! Why didn’t you come when you were called? Do you not love your master, obviously not if you won’t even great me at the door. Here I was off in la-la land, thinking what we had was true love.”

Reek was a whining, drooling mess inside his kennel. He wanted to please his master, he did but with the door padlocked, all he could do was cower and try to appease his god. 

Finally Ramsay stumbled over the cage and tried to open it. “Where’s the damn key, Reek? Are you hiding that from me as well, dumb bitch, maybe I should make you stay here so I don’t have to deal with your bullshit. How would you like that? Huh? For fucks sake, open that little bitch mouth of yours and speak!” 

“I’m sorry Master, I don’t know where the key is, please. I just want to obey you, please!” 

Ramsay kicked the kennel. “You know what, never mind just shut the fuck up.” 

Reek watched his Master leave the room and whined pitifully. He didn’t know what to do, usually Ramsay made there be a correct answer, so there had to be but what could he do!

The pet was still screeching by the time he heard the door open and a bunch of laughter.

“Ramsay!” A voice calls that Reek instantly recognized as Damon. “You are too drunk for your own good, you sap! Get down here and bring Reek, we want to party! It’s like the one day that we get to blow shit up without repercussions.” A head poked into the laundry room, giving Reek a strange look. “What are you screeching about? Where the fuck is Ramsay?” The small creature didn’t make eye contact just stared at the wall and continued to cry. He had been ordered into silence after all.

“Damon! Reek doesn’t love me!”

“Found him,” Alyn calls from the other room.

“What do you mean he doesn’t love you? That sad fuck would die for you!” Damon left to go see Ramsay.

“He didn’t great me at the door and wouldn’t tell me where the key is so I could bring him to the party.” Ramsay actually sounded like he was crying. Reek whined louder at that.

“How is he supposed to greet you at the door if he’s locked in a kennel? You sad son of a whore, you need to sober up.”

“That doesn’t explain why he’s hiding the key from me!” Reek heard what could only be a small scuffle, as there was a thunk, followed by the guys all yelling, and finally a solid crash.

“You keep the key in your boot and don’t tell him. Now drink this goddamn coffee we went out of our way to get you, go get your pet, and let’s go before we miss the show!” There was a pause. “And tell your bitch to shut up before I light a firework up his ass again, and I won’t be careful about it this time.”

“Reek quiet!” Reek instantly stopped his screeching. “There happy? Don’t ever threaten my pet again though!” At least he wasn’t slurring, Reek thought briefly. Then added to his thoughts, at least Roose is smart enough to always be away on the fourth, he usually allowed the boys free reign on this night as long as no one was sent to the hospital or killed.

An hour later, they were all in Damon’s big brand new truck. He got a new one every year from his work. Dick, Alyn, and Skinner sat in the back, while Damon drove, and Ramsay sat in the passenger seat with Reek on his lap. The boys had gotten him into clean clothes and made him brush his teeth, which Reek was very grateful for. All of the windows were completely down, which helped the smell of Reek and teen body odor, however it wouldn’t have been enough to cover up the smell of vomit. The wind blew through Reek’s hair and whipped his face, he didn’t mind, in fact he rather enjoyed it.

They went to the fairgrounds where an annual firework show was held, they always went here before having their own private party where they tortured Reek until he became so panicked, he practically shit himself. This was where they stole low grade fireworks such as sparklers and snappers from people all while blasting heavily metal and overall being rather obnoxious.

They hadn’t gotten a great spot this year what with the delays but the show seemed to blow Ramsay’s very drunk brain. They all sat in lawn chairs in the back of the truck and once again Reek sat perched in Reek’s lap. Fireworks were very scary for him so he found himself burying his face in Ramsay’s neck and whimpering. Being that close to him was usually a comfort; however Ramsay puking down his back was definitely not. The poor pet shivered as shivered as Damon pulled off his shirt replacing it with a blanket, no one needed to see what lied beneath.

“Once we get to the party, you’re usually naked anyway,” Damon assures him as the rest of the boys cleaned up Ramsay. “You know, Reek has to accept you like this, Myranda on the other hand might just cut your dick off because of pure repulsion.”  
“Fuck you, Damon!”

“Maybe later big boy, let’s get this show on the road!”

The rest of the night was spent with Ramsay slowly sobering up before getting shit faced again. Reek stopped minding as Ramsay had less ambition to try and humiliate him when he was drunk. Besides when fireworks are being light off of every opening you have, you don’t really care how drunk your master is. Myranda was the only one that was too pissed about it as Ramsay was too drunk to keep it up.


End file.
